


#7Days7Hobbies

by shinyopals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fosterson Week, Jane Foster Loves Science, POV Jane Foster, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyopals/pseuds/shinyopals
Summary: Thor wants to try out some of Midgard's finest hobbies and turns to Twitter for suggestions.Jane isn't really sure how this is now her life.(Prompt for Day 4: Domestic, for Fosterson Week 2017.)





	#7Days7Hobbies

‘Are you… bored?’ It was a treacherous question, and one Jane didn’t want the answer to, not really. 

Thor had been living with her in London for coming up to three months. They had been the best three months of her life. They had been the _busiest_ three months of her life. She’d been working hour after hour analysing the data from the Convergence, writing papers, speaking to journalists, planning lectures, and really, truly beginning to understand things about the universe she’d never dared dream. And throughout it all, Thor had been there, apart from a couple of long weekends in New York. He’d been reliable, steady, and utterly adorable as he asked about her work, learned to navigate living on Midgard, and become so totally part of her life she couldn’t imagine it without him.

She just couldn’t help but remember, when she saw his Mario Kart scores, that she’d convinced an actual real life prince who was used to battling armies on top of royal duties to live in her house. He made her dinner. He read the paper and watched tv. He’d learned to _vacuum_.

Thor looked up from the book he’d been reading and regarded her. He had a disconcerting way of taking her entirely seriously sometimes. ‘You do not mean as I sit here now, do you?’

Jane squirmed. She didn’t want to know, but she couldn’t not know. It wasn’t fair to him. ‘It’s just… on Asgard, you had so much. And here on Earth I spend all my time working and you- you saved the world two months ago and you’ve come here to live with me and I know for a fact you’ve been watching way too much Guy Fieri to be healthy lately.’

Thor’s lip twitched. ‘As defender of the realms I must be prepared against all their horrors,’ he said.

She elbowed him.

‘Would you be bored, had you been on Asgard for two months?’ he asked next, with a bit of a grin in his eyes.

‘Well, no, I- I guess not,’ she admitted. She would also probably watch hours of whatever Asgard’s equivalent of _Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives_ was given half a chance. ‘Still, I just- I don’t want you to be upset with me because I’m never around to hang out.’

‘You are here now,’ he said complacently, then he smiled in the way he did that still made her stomach flip and kissed her hand, beard tickling her fingers. She valiantly fought back a blush, especially when his face became more serious once more. ‘You are correct that I am used to a busier life. After the wars I have enjoyed this period of rest. I have been thinking that perhaps I might seek more things to do on Midgard so that I do not disturb your work.’

‘Right,’ said Jane, feeling a mixture of relief and a slight lurch all at once. She hadn’t been completely wrong in her suspicion that Thor did want to get out more. It was good that he was thinking it. Probably. It had been an intense couple of months, after all. It’d be good to _not_ feel the pressure to constantly keep her alien-prince-perfect-boyfriend entertained.

‘I was thinking I would ask Twitter to suggest some activities I might like,’ continued Thor.

Jane blinked. ‘Right,’ she said again, this time even more dubiously. In two months Thor had proved he knew a lot more about Twitter than she did, so she guessed she’d have to trust him.

‘I think it will be a worthwhile experiment,’ he said. ‘Perhaps seven hobbies in seven days, and I will report back to my followers what I have learned of Midgard. I might even find something I wish to continue.’

‘Good... luck?’ she said, hoping he knew what he was getting himself in for.

He grinned at her, and she began to suspect that maybe he did.

~*~

~*~

 

**Monday**

‘You know you’re not supposed to meet random people off the internet, right?’

Thor glanced up at her as he laced his boots. ‘So I have read,’ he said. ‘I do not think I need to fear danger. The woman who invited me tonight is eighty-seven years old, which I am told is advanced in years.’

‘They might be catfishing you. I’m pretty sure if I was a supervillain I would definitely try that.’

‘If you were a supervillain you would not need to, ah, _catfish_ me,’ said Thor. He finished with his boots, and leaned over to kiss her. ‘I would come to you anyway.’

‘I can’t tell if that’s you trying to be romantic or you trying to let me know you would definitely fight me if I tried to take over the world,’ said Jane.

‘Can it not be both?’ he said cheerfully, as he pocketed his _Iron Man_ wallet (a gift from Tony Stark) and keys. ‘I will return in a few hours.’

‘What are you doing tonight?’ she called after him.

‘I believe it is called _Stitch’n’bitch_ ,’ he called back.

‘Wait… what?’ said Jane, but the door had already closed. 

Sighing, she turned back to her laptop. It would be fine, she told herself. Supervillains would probably try to catfish Thor with a more interesting hobby, after all.

~*~

Thor got back three hours later and showed her a red knitted rectangle that was only a little bit wonky and used several stitch types. 

‘I mean, that’s pretty good, for your first time, I guess,’ she said.

He grinned. ‘There are few things I cannot learn if I try,’ he said, dropping onto the couch beside her and pulling her into him for a kiss, possibly because he guessed she was on the verge of making a snappy comment about his ego.

‘Did you have fun, then?’ she asked when she pulled back.

‘Indeed,’ he said. ‘The women had many stories. Mary-Ann, who invited me, is engaged in a feud most great with her neighbour, and we discussed vengeance over white wine spritzers. Ethel is attempting to seduce a man who resides in the care home with her, since her husband has left her for another and she would see him pay. Rani believes her grandchildren will run her business to the ground so she seeks a more worthy successor. Uma meanwhile has three lovers, two of them women, and is attempting to choose between them. And Ruby told us a little of her recent arrest for throwing eggs at a politician.’ 

Jane blinked at him. 

‘Between them they are four-hundred-and-forty-five of your years old,’ said Thor, ‘which they proudly tell me is more years than their rival knitting group, and possibly why I was invited - to bolster their numbers. They have thirteen children, twenty-one grandchildren, and eighteen great-grandchildren. I think they were disappointed I could not add to that total.’

‘Oh my god,’ said Jane at last. Thor grinned. ‘I think a supervillain would have been less frightening,’ she added.

‘Ethel was kind enough as to knit me a hat,’ said Thor. He extracted it from his pocket and put it on. It was very white and fluffy, like a cloud on his head, and he looked unreasonably pleased with himself.

‘Well… I’m glad you made friends,’ she said. ‘Just as long as Ethel wasn’t trying to seduce _you_.’

‘Only a little,’ said Thor, and Jane supposed that was probably fair enough.

~*~

 

**Tuesday**

Jane returned from a long day at the university on Tuesday to find the welcoming smell of pizza in the oven and the slightly less welcoming sight of an extremely guilty looking Thor. He helped her off with her coat and made her a cup of tea. 

‘Jane, there is something I should tell you,’ he said at last.

‘I’d sorta guessed from the fact that you’re hovering,’ she said.

He led her into the main room. There was a small hole in the ceiling. It was too small for Thor’s fist and too big for a finger, and realistically she had no idea why it was there. Beside her, Thor was still hovering guiltily.

‘I must apologise most profusely,’ he said. ‘It was entirely my fault, and I should have been more careful.’

‘What were you… doing?’ she asked.

‘Today I went to a group learning circus skills,’ said Thor solemnly. He still looked guilty, and Jane followed his shifting gaze to a set of juggling balls.

‘How hard did you throw them?’ she asked incredulously.

‘I am sorry, Jane,’ he said. ‘I misjudged the strength of the building.’

‘It’s fine, it’s- oh my god. I- it’s fine, Thor, don’t worry.’ She couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Maybe juggle outside in future.’ He nodded gravely. She stood on tiptoes and leaned up to kiss his cheek. ‘Tell you what though: this evening’s hobby is going to be about fixing drywall.’

‘It can be fixed easily?’ he asked hopefully.

‘I think so,’ said Jane. ‘That’s what youtube is for, after all. I think we’ve got some polyfilla somewhere. We’ll just patch it up at hope Mom doesn’t notice.’

If anything, he looked even more alarmed at that, but Jane ignored it and pulled him through to the kitchen. ‘So anyway, did you learn how to unicycle?’ she asked, mostly to distract him.

He nodded. ‘It was not difficult, once I learned the knack.’

‘ _Not_ difficult? Really?’ she said, raising her eyebrows. At that, at least, he grinned.

‘It’s just a simple matter of balance,’ he said.

‘Oh my god,’ she muttered under her breath. ‘Please tell me you didn’t buy a unicycle as well as juggling balls.’

‘No,’ he said. ‘Not yet.’

‘Good. Wait, “yet”?’ He winked. ‘Thor if I come back one day and you’ve unicycled through a wall, we definitely can’t hide that from my mom.’

At that, his look of alarm returned. ‘I promise you, Jane, this will not-’

‘Oh shush,’ she said fondly, pressing her finger to his lips. ‘I’m starving. I forgot to have lunch. What’s for dinner?’

~*~

 

**Wednesday**

‘Are you sure you do not need me to stay?’ Thor asked, frowning. He was wearing black pants and a gorgeous red sweater and the whole combination made Jane want to jump him. 

_However_ , she had things to be doing. Such as writing a paper while Darcy and Ian reorganised her files and broke down some of her equipment for re-using. That was what Thor was offering to help with, and since he didn’t need the college credits it seemed a bit mean to keep him.

‘No, it’s OK,’ she said. ‘You go have fun. I’m sure there will still be things to file when you get back if you want to.’

‘What are you doing today?’ asked Darcy. She found the whole Twitter campaign highly entertaining and had helped Thor sort through the multitude of responses.

‘Train-spotting,’ said Thor, without a trace of a smile.

‘What?’

Jane turned to look at her boyfriend, who was maintaining his sincerity very thoroughly. 

‘Wait… like… going to look at trains?’ said Darcy.

‘And noting their numbers,’ said Thor, waving a notebook he’d earlier taken from Jane’s stationery hoard. The other three stared at him for a few seconds in silence.

‘OK wow, can we just take a moment?’ said Darcy. ‘Has anyone noticed that Jane is no longer the biggest nerd in the room? Talk about disturbance in the force.’

‘I think Dr Selvig might have an anorak you could borrow,’ said Ian. He sounded very polite.

‘Wait,’ said Jane, frowning as her brain caught up with her. ‘I was in Britain long enough when I was a kid to know that’s an insult.’

‘Now my boyfriend is insulting your boyfriend for being a nerd? This is amazing,’ said Darcy. She high-fived Ian.

Jane sighed. She looked at Thor. ‘This is your fault,’ she said.

‘I’m sure it will be fun,’ he said with a grin. 

~*~

‘So…?’ said Jane later, after Thor got back (and after Darcy and Ian had left).

‘It was interesting,’ he said. He showed her his notepad, which had a series of numbers written down in it, next to some scrawled runes.

‘Interesting? Really?’

He laughed. ‘If I offered to take you to a port to see many types of spaceships, you would go, would you not?’

Jane huffed. ‘Stop turning the alien thing against me,’ she said, with a bit of a laugh all the same. ‘Trains all look the same and their technology is not beyond anything you ever imagined.’

‘They are still alien,’ said Thor. His eyes were clearly shining with suppressed laughter. ‘Much of what I ate today can also be classified as _very_ alien.’ He pulled out his phone. ‘Would you like to see some photos of the trains?’

‘Oh my god Thor,’ she said.

At that he did laugh. ‘I have been putting them on Twitter,’ he said. ‘Stark has sent me… seven, no eight, complaints and threatened to unfollow me. But I have received a surprising number of what appear to be genuine retweets.’

Jane leaned over his arm to look at his Twitter feed. ‘Why do I feel like you’re going to be responsible for a sudden resurgence in trainspotting?’ she said.

‘Next time you could come with me,’ he suggested teasingly.

Jane snorted. ‘I am already nerdy enough, thank you very much. Darcy would never let me live it down.’

~*~

 

**Thursday**

Arriving home to see three mismatching jars of honey on the counter-top and Thor standing on top of a chair, gently corralling a bee into a glass tumbler didn’t actually seem particularly strange to Jane, which possibly said something about her life. She dropped her things, put the kettle on, and settled herself at the kitchen table with a cup of tea to watch Thor. 

He was carefully balanced on the edge of the chair, holding the glass in one hand and a piece of cardboard in the other. He was trying to trap the bee under the glass and struggling a little because it seemed to know he was coming and kept flying away. Jane took a couple of pictures and then leaned back to watch with some amusement. His ass looked good in the jeans he was wearing, and his shirt was riding up a bit, _and_ he looked a bit silly, so she could have stayed there for hours.

It did, however, only take him a couple more minutes until he had the bee trapped, and he dropped back to the floor and grinned at Jane. While he was letting it out the back door, she got up and poured him a cup of tea.

‘Thank you, Jane,’ he said, sitting down opposite her. ‘How was your day?’

‘Uh-uh, no way buddy, how was yours first?’ He laughed. ‘Bee… keeping?’ she guessed.

He nodded. ‘A local apiarist saw my tweet and messaged me saying she wished to publicise the danger bees are in on Midgard, and that bee-keeping could be regarded as a hobby. The bees are quiet at this time of year and do not venture far, but she was able to show me her hives and unfortunately I brought one of the bees home under my shirt collar.’

‘Did you not wear one of those special suits?’ said Jane, frowning.

‘No,’ he said cheerfully. ‘Isabelle did not have a suit large enough for me, and the bees’ stings were not strong enough to break my skin.’ He gave a shrug he had to know showed off his muscles under his shirt. Jane tried not to look because it would only encourage him, and utterly failed

‘What’s for dinner?’ she said, with as much dignity as she could muster. He was giving her a softly filthy grin.

‘I thought… something with honey,’ he said. He picked up her hand and kissed it, his eyes suddenly very dark and not breaking his gaze. ‘Unless you had other ideas?’

‘Um,’ she said. ‘I know what you’re doing.’

‘Do you?’ He didn’t even try to look innocent. 

Jane made a brief assessment, decided she wasn’t _that_ hungry, stood up from her chair and dropped herself into his lap. ‘Yes,’ she said, and kissed him. 

~*~

 

**Friday**

When Thor arrived home in full armour, Jane felt an instant lurch in her stomach and jumped to her feet.

‘Is it…? Were you…? Avengers…?’ she asked. She couldn’t help but feel there was something off about the picture in front of her though, and she backtracked a moment, working through her thoughts. ‘There was nothing on TV,’ she said, frowning.

Thor dropped the sword and shield he was holding and moved to her side. ‘No, nothing to do with the Avengers,’ he said. ‘I was safe.’

Jane frowned as her brain continued to work. The sword and the shield had made a soft thud as they hit the ground, but no more: no clang of metal as they hit each other or the floor. They also weren’t Mjolnir. She walked over to them and prodded the shield with one socked foot. It moved easily. It wasn’t metal at all. She picked it up.

‘Is this… foam?’ she said. It compressed slightly under her grip when she squeezed. ‘Wait, did you go LARPing?’ He nodded. ‘Did you go LARPing _without_ me?’

‘Ah…’ He suddenly looked guilty.

Not really annoyed, Jane elbowed him on principle anyway. ‘Next time you better invite me. I used to be amazing at this in college.’ She turned around the shield and inspected it. ‘Also I don’t even want to know how much you paid for this, do I? The quality is incredible. I would have killed for this a ten years ago.’

He laughed and leaned over. ‘Stark will be thrilled to see how I am spending the earnings from the Avengers’ toy sales,’ he said. 

‘But seriously, though, what did you play? What game? Who were you? What was the plot?’

Thor gave her an extremely fond smile and kissed the corner of her mouth. ‘I see that I really will have to go again,’ he said. ‘I played a human soldier fighting the Fae warriors to protect Midgard.’

‘Isn’t that like… way too close to home?’ said Jane.

‘I’ve never fought Fae,’ said Thor with a grin. ‘Nor am I a human. Although today I was. I was their best swordsman by a mile.’

Jane eyed him. ‘Of course you were,’ she said suspiciously. ‘I bet you refused to die when you ran out of hitpoints too! Players like that were always so annoying!’

He pouted.

‘Well now you know to take me next time,’ said Jane, poking his arm. ‘Bet I can beat you in a sword fight.’

At that, he laughed. ‘I shall look forward to it,’ he said.

~*~

 

**Saturday**

When Thor arrived back at her mom’s place carrying an iron, ironing board, and one of her NASA t-shirts, Jane didn’t really know what to ask. Fortunately, Thor explained without prompting.

‘Extreme ironing,’ he said.

‘Extreme… ironing,’ said Jane slowly.

‘Someone on Twitter suggested it,’ he replied. Then he gave a sudden, very bright and very smug grin, as though he knew something she didn’t. ‘I think I have fulfilled the objective.’

Suspiciously, Jane pulled out her phone and began to search while Thor put away his ironing implements. It didn’t take long to figure out what he was so pleased with himself about.

‘ _You went to Mars?!_ ’ she yelled, scrambling over the couch and out of the room, up to her bedroom. Thor was hanging up her t-shirt and smiled at her when she came in. ‘You. Went. To. Mars.’

‘It seemed suitably extreme. The Curiosity Rover was able to take a picture.’

‘Of you. Ironing. On Mars.’

‘I did check with NASA. They said the publicity would be helpful.’

‘You went to Mars,’ said Jane again. She looked down at her phone. Curiosity’s Twitter feed proudly had a picture of Thor. He was wearing his armour and his cape and no other form of protective gear at all, not even an oxygen tank. Of course. At his feet was Mjolnir. ‘You went to Mars,’ she said again weakly.

Thor took her phone from her hand, pushed it back into her jeans pocket, and wrapped his arms around her. ‘I did,’ he agreed. He was close enough that it focussed her gaze on him and she reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair. ‘It was no great hardship.’

‘How fast can you _fly_?’ she asked. It was funny, really: sometimes she forgot he was as alien as he was.

‘Fast,’ he said, grinning. She tugged his hair, wanting an answer. ‘In a near-vacuum? I do not know. Not so fast as Mjolnir could carry me, I suspect, for even I have my limits. And on Midgard I must lower my speeds due to the damage I might cause either myself or the weather in the atmosphere.’

‘How long can you go without oxygen?’ she demanded next.

He considered. ‘A day?’

‘Oh my god,’ she managed. She shook her head. ‘You went to _Mars_.’ 

He nuzzled her nose. ‘I did,’ he said. ‘I shall have to see if there is any way I can take you next time, if you wish? I may be able to get a suit that can withstand the speed of the journey.’

‘Yes!’ Her voice came out weird and high-pitched and he laughed softly.

‘Besides,’ he said, ‘I think I have “won” extreme ironing, have I not?’

‘Oh my god, Thor, you can’t win at every hobby.’

He grinned. ‘I think you will find I can,’ he said.

~*~

 

**Sunday**

When Thor got ready to leave the house on Sunday, he was in full armour and carrying Mjolnir, but when he caught Jane’s gaze on him he shot her a reassuring smile.

‘There is no battle for me to fight,’ he said. ‘I am flying to Washington DC.’

‘Oh yeah? Seeing Steve?’ she guessed. ‘No hobby today?’

‘There is,’ said Thor. ‘Steve heard of my plans to learn about Midgard by way of its leisure activities and suggested I join his sketching group for a day.’

‘Sketching?’ said Jane. ‘Not like… life drawing? Please tell me it’s not life drawing. Because if it is, and some poor model has to get naked in front of Captain America and Thor, and-’ 

‘It is not life drawing,’ interrupted Thor as she tried to stifle her laughter. He was attempting to look stern and failing. ‘I believe it is landscapes and scenery from the DC area.’

‘Oh well,’ said Jane. ‘Pity. You’ll have to keep your clothes on.’ She dropped her gaze very deliberately and Thor snickered. 

‘I shall be back later today,’ he told her, taking her in his arms for a kiss. He had a way of holding onto her, even if just for a few moments, that made her feel very giddy.

‘See you,’ she said. ‘Say hi to Steve from me.’ Not that she knew Steve, aside from “saying hi” via Thor every so often. Even that still felt ridiculous.

~*~

Thor texted her a few hours later saying he was going to stay for dinner. She was still living fairly nocturnal hours due to her work (despite the light pollution of London) so when he got home at about three in the morning she was just thinking about maybe going to bed.

‘Hey, you,’ she said. He’d taken his boots off outside so as not to wake her, which was adorable, even if he should probably have guessed she wouldn’t yet be in bed. 

He smiled in greeting and then vanished his armour and pulled off his undershirt. Joining her on the couch, he reached over to pull her on top of him, and she went gladly, gently touching arms that were ridiculously, stupidly muscley. He lightly kissed her forehead, cheeks, nose and mouth. She smiled and settled herself against him comfortably, deciding the couch was better than her bed after all. She traced her fingers in circles on his shoulder for a moment and kissed his chin. His skin always seemed so very warm compared to hers - sometimes it was like cuddling a hot water bottle.

‘How was it?’ she asked after a moment or two of getting comfy.

‘Steve sends his warmest regards,’ said Thor. Jane suspected that meant Steve had said “Say hi to Jane”. 

‘He’s good?’

‘He grows a little frustrated with working for SHIELD,’ admitted Thor. ‘Otherwise he is well. He works closely with Natasha Romanoff and says he occasionally sees Stark and Banner.’

‘Yeah, well, SHIELD are a bunch of assholes so no surprises there,’ muttered Jane. She hadn’t quite forgiven them for how they’d treated her, not least in that they’d sent her to Norway during the Battle of New York. ‘How was your sketching?’

‘Naturally I am immensely skilled,’ said Thor.

‘Naturally,’ said Jane with a roll of her eyes.

‘How was your work?’ he said.

‘Let’s see it, then,’ she said, at exactly the same time.

He gestured for her to go and she shook her head. ‘Nope, I want to see your drawings.’

‘ _Jane_ ,’ he said. There was a touch of a whine in his voice. She raised her eyebrows. He gave a very slight pout and reached down to pull some papers out of his pants pockets.

Jane took them and inspected them and, ‘Wow,’ she said, ‘these are… not very good.’

At that he let out a laugh. ‘No kind words to spare my feelings?’ he said, still with the ridiculous pout that she knew by now was faked. Jane peered her way through uneven, wonky landscapes without much attempt at perspective, some with torn paper, and one with an unhappy stick man drawn in the corner.

‘What did Steve say?’ she asked, biting her lip.

‘Much the same as you,’ said Thor. ‘He is a bad liar and less given to politeness than you might expect. He did offer some suggestions as well.’

Jane giggled. ‘Surely a Prince of Asgard has done art lessons before?’ she asked.

‘Of course,’ he agreed. ‘I was not very good then, either.’ He sighed melodramatically. ‘I suppose I could not expect to be perfect at everything. It would not be reasonable.’

‘Oh, yeah, not being able to draw is a massive fault you have, I’m so appalled, why am I even dating you?’ said Jane sarcastically.

Thor grinned, snatched the papers, and tickled her enough to make her shout and flail and very nearly elbow his face.

‘How _was_ work?’ he asked, when he had relented.

‘Good, I think,’ she said. ‘Not the most fun bit of it, but satisfying to be doing it. I’m polishing up final edits to a paper. When this is out of the way and I’ve done those lectures next month, I might think about moving on, out of London.’ She leaned back slightly. ‘I- I don’t normally stay in one place for long. We haven’t really talked much about- the future, exactly, but that is well, my future. On the move to... somewhere.’

‘I shall look forward to seeing more of Midgard,’ said Thor firmly, unconcerned.

‘Really? I mean I don’t want you to feel like I’m dragging you away if you’re, like, settling down and making friends and meeting people and stuff. Especially not when we’re probably going to end up in the Atacama, or Antarctica, or some island five thousand miles from anywhere.’

Thor smiled. ‘Barely more than a week ago you were worried I was bored,’ he pointed out. He reached for her face and cupped it in one hand. ‘Where you go, I will follow, and if I desire to return to London to spot more trains or to discover which of Uma’s paramours has emerged victorious, then I shall do so.’ His closed the distance between them to kiss her, gently, and when he pulled back, their noses were still brushed against each other. ‘Jane, if I wished to I could spend each day on Mars, or in Washington DC, or New York, or half of any of the Nine Realms. I do not. I wish to be with you, wherever you are.’

‘Right,’ said Jane. Her voice wobbled. She was pretty sure her face was bright red. ‘I love you,’ she mumbled. She wasn’t very good at this.

‘I love you too,’ he said softly. ‘Now come, Jane, let us to bed so that tomorrow we are refreshed. It has been a busy week. Tomorrow’s hobby is television. I am looking forward immensely to some _Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives_.’

‘Oh my god _Thor_!’

**Author's Note:**

> So I've totes been trainspotting (accidentally), done circus skills, and been part of a stitch'n'bitch. Please forgive the inaccuracies in anything else!


End file.
